vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Spam filter problems
Use this page to report possible false positives for the spam filter. type=commenttitle page=Report:Spam filter problems hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report false positives Bug Encountered I got this error message like the others users on w:c:zh.pad. We cannot edit ANY pages or leave messages on Wall. I suspect the problem is about the foreign letters (characters) except English ones. Hopefully Wikia could fix this problem ASAP. :Can you check this again and see if this issue is fixed now? Rappy 21:33, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Blocks the adding of scripts Today I created a script, while uploading it to the developer wiki it was blocked by the spam filter due to the way it appends the button. $('#WikiHeader').append('Unsigned') The script itself automatically adds the unsigned template to the last message on a page. [[User:Shining-Armor|''Shining-Armor]] [[User talk:Shining-Armor|talk]] 16:52, May 28, 2013 (UTC) : We can edit this in if needed - can you put it in pastebin and link us? -- 'RansomTime' 17:31, May 28, 2013 (UTC) http://pastebin.com/aRHxh4sF [[User:Shining-Armor|Shining-Armor]] [[User talk:Shining-Armor|talk]] 13:08, May 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry, where do you exactly want this? -- 'RansomTime' 13:11, May 29, 2013 (UTC) MediaWiki:Checkuser-log-ipedits Any edits to MediaWiki:Checkuser-log-ipedits appear to be blocked because the spam filter is picking up on the link, even though it's a link to a wikia page. It also appears that formatting the link as wikitext doesn't work. Is there a way to get around this? Suppa chuppa (talk) 07:06, May 29, 2013 (UTC) :'Update:' While this specific problem has been fixed by having a VSTF member perform the edit for me, the larger problem remains. First that the spam filter picks up on a MediaWiki edit isn't very reassuring. Secondly, it seems that all tags blocked. Since mediawiki doesn't use this syntax for linking, I feel like the tag has limited valid use. However, the fact that it would block regardless of the target seems to be bad practice. At least links that stay within wikia or even the same individual wiki shouldn't be considered as spam in my opinion. Suppa chuppa (talk) 05:04, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Spam filter I'm on the idea wiki and whenever I try to publish something it says I can't because the spam filter will not let me. keepvid —Preceding unsigned comment added by TheIronLantern (talk • ) :Seems to block all tags. You don't need the tags with wiki syntax. Suppa chuppa (talk) 17:37, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :::Anchor tags are not supported by MediaWiki, please use wikitext.TK-999 (talk) 19:03, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Facebook Badge Problem I can't put my facebook badge due to this filter.... :What is the error that you see? As per the top of this page, post all of the relevant information please. -- sulfur (talk) 18:29, June 2, 2013 (UTC) False positive I am unable to edit properly the following page: ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/2009/January due to the spam filter ("christian louboutin") which is actually a page we have about the designer on the wiki.... --MiKael (talk) 18:53, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Now, the problem is also on http://ladygaga.wikia.com/wiki/2009/February . Can you guys please remove that ? --MiKael (talk) 00:45, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Little John I can't edit Little John because of this.... : Please provide the entire spam filter message -- 'RansomTime''' 10:39, June 4, 2013 (UTC) The page you wanted to save was blocked by the spam filter. This is probably caused by a blacklisted link or pagename. The following link, text or pagename is what triggered our spam filter: cyberlink420 If you think this is wrong, please contact us here. Please, provide a copy of this message when reporting any problem. :The page is Little John on the Metal Gear Wiki. A user's talk page on the same wiki was used as a reference source. The wikitext was: :"http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Cyberlink420#Nikka_Futterman." :Maybe the filter just doesn't like his name? This must be a recent problem, as there was no issue when I originally put in the link. --Bluerock (talk) 21:07, June 4, 2013 (UTC) ::That's SORT OF my fault. A few months back, I had an incident where I got some idiot banned from Wikipedia for (very obvious) trolling, spamming, etc. His response was to start posting my personal information on every Wikia I frequent. After much repeated reversion and restoration between myself, him, and other wiki admins, I guess someone must have decided to put my username in the filter as a means of stopping him. Of course, he hasn't made a move in about four months, so I have to assume he got bored with his little crusade. Either way, I doubt he's coming back, so while I appreciate the actions whatever admin took to help me out, the continued filtration of my name is causing problems on this and other wikis, so I think it best if it be removed from the blacklist. -- Cyberlink420 (talk) 14:37, June 8, 2013 (UTC) message: podomatic.com has triggered spam filter. http://calljdku912.wikia.com/wiki/FAZ-podcasting?action=submit